


Of Size

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Intersex Loki, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Thorki, size kink: I'm just in the mood for something dirty involving Thor fucking Loki, and them both getting turned on by how big Thor is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Size

His brother is not a small man.

Loki is not a small man at all; he is not short, and his shoulders are broad although he is not nearly so broad as Thor is. His neck is a pretty arch of lovely white skin, and there is a lovely divot to his hips and a nick to his waist: nothing about Loki is _small_.

Nothing, except one thing.

Loki is cuffed to the headboard with his hands above his head, and his ankles have been spread apart with magicked manacles Thor had spent a fortune and a half to get hold of.

“Oh, _brother_.” Thor purrs, and his hands stroke up to Loki's thighs; he presses his thumbs into the flesh there, and he bites at his own lip as he looks down at his brother's hole, and _Gods_ , it is a pretty sight.

They've not lain together for several months, and now that Thor has him he is very glad indeed, _very_ glad. He runs a thumb over the pink entrance between Loki's legs, pushes in slightly and watches the ever-so-slight _shake_ to Loki's inner thighs and the way his cock gives an interested twitch, his cunt doing much the same.

“I shall enjoy having this arse of yours.” Thor says lowly. Loki's cunny is beginning to wetten before his eyes, pink and _twitching_ slightly in a satisfying fashion Loki's cock could _never_ hope to mimic. Thor does so enjoy to thrust his tongue within that charming little hole, but for now, he's focusing on a tighter one.

Thor puts himself forwards and presses his head, not yet lubricated, against the pucker there. Loki takes in a hiss of breath – as if Thor would thrust forwards without preparing his favourite fuckhole _first_. Thor doesn't want to fuck forwards, not yet; he just wants to _look_. His cock is so _huge_ compared to Loki's entrance; the girth of it seems three times as wide as that tiny pink blossom-

Thor pulls back, and he glances at Loki's face, flushed red as it is. His lips are parted, his eyes half-lidded with an intense desire. “You are a deviant.” Loki murmurs as Thor moves to grasp at a bottle of oil on the side table. “Look at how you delight in simplicities of size, as if I cannot change my own at will.”

“It matters not that you could change yourself, brother mine. It matters only that your natural state is as _this_.” Thor fucks two fingers forwards without any warning, and Loki _judders_ in his place, heaving in a gasp of desperation as he arches into the other man's hand, and Thor laughs at him. “Supplicating for my touch.”

“Your touch is not my concern: I wish only for your _cock_.”

“No other Æsir can fill you as I do.” Thor says, confidently, and it says much that the whore before him does not argue, even in jest. He adds a third, scissors them, watches the little pucker _stretch_ and widen, the wrinkles in the skin there becoming pink and wet; he preps the other swiftly and ensures he is _quite_ ready. Loki's cunt is beginning to drip over his arse, and his cock is as hard as it ever has been.

He pulls back then, and lines his cock up once more: that little ring will be a delight to spread, as it always is. Thor pushes forwards, watches the rim of the other's entrance slowly shift under the pressure, until he fucks _in_ , and Loki's entrance closes tight about around his head. Thor _groans_ , and he shoves the fingers of his clean hand into Loki's cunt, watching him cry out harshly and squirm, pulling at his bonds.

Loki is so _tight_ about him, and now Thor can consider his length. He begins to slowly slide forwards, pressing inwards and inwards, and as he presses further the moans from Loki's mouth get higher and sharper to the ear.

Bottoming out is a pure delight, and Loki's arse _quivers_ around Thor's prick, so tight about the root of it, and Loki won't stop moving now, can't stop moving, writhes and writhes in his place as Thor fucks his fingers into the other's cunt without moving his cock. He knows for certain it is a harsh column holding Loki _wide_ about him.

Thor closes his eyes for a moment, closes his eyes and _delights_ in the tight heat closed all about him, and the slick _looseness_ of Loki's cunny about his scissored fingers, and Loki _mewls_.

“Are you ready, brother?” Thor asks, and Loki _hesitates_ , taking in slow and careful breaths.

“Yes.” Loki says. “ _Move_.”

Thor grins, and begins to thrust with thunder at his back. 


End file.
